Gallery:Fireside Girls
A collection of images from the Fireside Girls. Group images Fireside pit crew.png Fireside Girls celebrating.jpg File:Fireside Girls lined up.jpg|The new pit crew Agent Joke Book Sample.jpg File:Fireside_Girls_salute.jpg Girls parachuting.png Inside the dome.jpg Maximized space.jpg LookingAtTheKeyOfWisdom.png Aw, nuts.jpg File:12 Days of Christmas.JPG 12 days-front.JPG Car wash crew.png Car wash crew cheering.PNG Isabella25.jpg FiresideGirlsSquirtGuns.jpg FiresideGirlsProvideBackup.jpg FiresideGirlsRaingear.jpg GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg It looks like a T-Rex footprint.png FSG about to be amazed.jpg FiresideGirlsAmazed.png ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg It's not too terribly long.jpg Fireside girls singing.jpg Fireside Girls start the time machine.png Introducing the Ferbettes.jpg Alyson Stoner signs artwork.jpg My heart starts pumpin'.jpg The Ferbettes dancing.jpg The ferbettes performing GGG-EX.jpg GitchiGitchiDance.png The band singing GGG-EX.jpg Fireside girls in rock climbing gear.png Campers at the cabin.png Campers regroup at the campfire.png There'sNoWayUp.png Mixing the gelatin - Fireside Girls.jpg NewFiresideGirls.png Phineas Birthday Clip o Rama promo shot.jpg Fireside girls field trip.png Fireside Girls Stand Together Art.png FiresideGirlsAuidence2.png Candace gets struck by lightning.png Baljeet relaxing in bubble.png Beathimthesamewaywecreatedhim.png FiresideGirlsLodgeMeeting.png FiresideGirlsPose.png FiresideGirlsCloseUp.png IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png Fireside girls determined.jpg Reading The Alternate Method.jpg IsThatPossible.png Fireside Girls with their Aglet Awareness ribbons.jpg Yes, Sir!.jpg Firestorm Girls.jpg FiresideGirlsStandTogether.jpg FiresideGirlsPose.png AliB3 (458x344).jpg Firesides agree.JPG Baljug, Isabelock and Caveside Girls.PNG Baljug singing.jpg Fireside Girls in Stone Age.jpg PFT in Stone Age.jpg Judy's Goodbye 107 (2).jpg Whatcha Doin' Song 6.PNG Is there something you'd like to say, Adyson.JPG Adyson - again.JPG Let's get a flier delivery patch.JPG Isabella salute.JPG _Girlsscreaming.jpg 830px-IsThfunatPossible.png 830px-Whatcha_Doin'_Song_6.PNG Menu - Fireside Challenge.JPG Boarding the van.png GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.png IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png Isabella Isabella in uniform.jpg Isabella on phone - cropped.png Leader of the Fireside Girls by 022288knarrow.png Patches.jpg We got the sap you guys needed.jpg Here'sTheSap.png PhineasIsabella36.jpg I Nominate Candace Flynn.png I got your pit crew.jpg I have a suggestion.jpg I think i found it.jpg I'm Sorry You're Late Candace.jpg Well, that was fun.jpg Isabella describes the engine.jpg Isabella excuse me.png YouJustHarmonizedWithMe.png There's no engine.jpg Base Jumping and Bungee Jumping.png Robot Rodeo title card.jpg SeniorServicePatchEarned.png Isabella holding sign.jpg Phineas calling Ferb outside the car wash.JPG Isabella on phone.jpg PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg Isabella pleading to hippie.jpg Isabella tying sashes to car.jpg We're climbing up the temple.jpg Isabella-strong.jpg We're supposed to get a desert tracking patch.jpg It's called the help thy neighbor patch.jpg JealousIsabella.jpg Let's lean ladies.jpg StrappedinRollercoaster.png LetsGetThatSap.png Climbing out the van window.png EnthusiasmPatchEarned.png We're Going In.jpg Fireside girls, report.jpg IsabellaHoldingTree.jpg OkeyDokeyReadyGirls.png Isabella Talking To Candace.jpg PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg Gretchen File:Gretchen.png File: Gretchen changes a tire.jpg GretchenDodgesBull.png GretchenRodeoClown.png Gretchen applies Candace's makeup.jpg Gretchen sees a possible intruder.jpg Gretchen climbing.jpg GretchenIgnition.jpg Gretchen ready to throw water balloon.jpg GretchenLookAlivePeople.jpg Gretchen-cute.jpg GretchenThrow.jpg GretchenTrashCans.png GretchenWereGonnaCrash.jpg SkiJumping.png SnakeCharming.png Car washing.png Gretchen Wielding.png GretchenGiveOutTakeout.jpg GretchenReadingTheManual.jpg ImagesCAW0M70K.jpg Gretchen (2nd Dimension).jpg Judy's Goodbye 093.jpg Superette.jpg Superette (25).png Superette (7).jpg Superette (3).jpg superette (7).png Gretchen.png Holly File: Holly.png File: Broadcasting the game show - cropped.jpg File: Holly loosens tire.jpg It's not safe to climb up.jpg HollyScreaming.jpg Holly Drinking Water.png HollyYuck.png HollyTrapDoor.png HollyRodeoClown.png Snowboarding.png Candace sighing.png Holly Burnt.png Holly and a Scottish terrier.jpg Holly with screwdriver.png Squirting the gelatin monster.jpg Hangliding-cropped.JPG Holly at her cutest!.PNG Holly-2 pulls rope.jpg Holly (2nd Dimension).jpg Superette (57).jpg Superette (23).png Superette (53).jpg superette (12).jpg Superette (46).JPG Ginger File: Ginger.jpg Ginger.png Bigfoot story - excited listeners.png Blank stare.png Ginger Scarred.png Bull running.png Ginger armed with water balloon.jpg Ginger whispers to Phineas.jpg GingerSashThrow.png Let's do it for Baljeet too.jpg WhipCracking.png Ginger with dinner plates.JPG ginger wrenching.JPG Ginger (2nd Dimension).jpg GingerJustSawACuteBoyPatch.jpg Ginger and Katie in the crowd.jpg Ginger fills gas tank.jpg Ginger-2 pulls rope.jpg AliB2 (458x344).jpg Firestormette 2.jpg Superette (2).jpg Superette (5).jpg Superette (47).jpg superette (39).jpg Superette (27).jpg superette (22).png Milly File: Milly.png Milly.jpg Milly catching ice cream.jpg TreasureHunting.png MillySashThrow.png milly drilling.JPG milly and pinkie avatar.JPG MillyGivesGretchenAPatch.jpg Milly-2 pulls rope.jpg Milly (2nd Dimension).jpg AliB1 (458x344).jpg superette (25).JPG Superette (2).png Superette (6).jpg Superette (13).jpg Adyson Sweetwater File:Adyson.png Adyson look out.jpg Adyson hammering.png Adyson working on eggs.png Should we earn the let's help Phineas and Ferb Patch.jpg Adyson distracts the bull.png Adyson as a rodeo clown.png Adyson climbing.png Adyson launching water ballons.png Cake baking.png Adyson skydiving avatar.JPG adysoninfront.jpg Milly explaining to Pinky.jpg Adyson (2nd Dimension).jpg Adyson.jpg Superette (4).JPG Katie File:Katie.png Katie interuppts Phineas.jpg Katie Bandaged.png Katie Hammering.png Katie with X on forehead.jpg Katie-small.jpg KatieSquirtsMonster.jpg MillyandKatieClimbingRollercoaster.png ScubaDiving.png Katie (2nd Dimension).jpg De (2).jpg Judy's Goodbye 121 (2).jpg Judy's Goodbye 117.jpg superette (21).PNG Superette (8).jpg superette (16).jpg Superette (24).PNG Superette (49).jpg Other Members File:Melissa.jpg Melissa showing the magazine.JPG Mystery Fireside Girl 2.png F1.jpg Mystery Fireside Girl 1.png Judy's Goodbye 089.jpg Judy's Goodbye 087.jpg Judy's Goodbye 084.jpg HPIM1460 (2).JPG Hpim1425 (2).jpg HPIM1458 (2).JPG HPIM1474.JPG HPIM1427.JPG Buford_vs._Brigitte10.png Buford_vs._Brigitte11.png Buford_vs._Brigitte7.png bri.png Buford_vs._Brigitte5.png Buford_vs._Brigitte4.png Brigitte.png AliB1 (458x344).jpg To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Galleries